Pop Star Hero
by life-is-a-classroom
Summary: What is it that draws heroes together? Simple... It's Gravitation.
1. the Call

Pop Star Hero

Rating: T, (for now)

Language, scary images, violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or Heroes…T.T

Summary: This takes place somewhere in the 2nd season of heroes, and after Gravitation EX volume 1. I can't help it…I love little Riku too much to leave him out of my story. And just to clear up some confusion, Peter and the Haitian from heroes won't be in the story. Instead Shuichii and Hiro from gravitation will be taking their place….I know….it's weird, but it's been stuck in my head for the past week or so…anyway, read if you want, if not…meh. Each their own, right?

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_song lyrics_

* * *

Mohinder Suresh leaned against the wall, staring at the young girl sleeping soundly, her face still stained with the tears from her most recent nightmare. He sighed, rubbed his brow and checked his watch. Sighing again he walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by an equally stressed detective. The professor coughed, causing the other occupant to raise his head.

"Mohinder." Matt Parkman's voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed him. Full of unanswered questions, worry, and fear…Mohinder sighed again.

"She's fine. Just tired. Tomorrow is Saturday, I suggest you let her stay in bed as long as she needs to." Matt nodded, but stopped, noting how he said "you."

"And where are you going now? You just got back."

"I need to a check up on our friends from Japan. We haven't seen them since the Sylar incident, and I'm very worried about Shuichii. A little boy like him with all that power…" Matt nodded in understanding. The last Shuichii lost control… he shuddered at the memory.

"But what about his friend, Hiro? With his power Shuichii should be fine, right?"

"I wish. But at the alarming rate his power was growing, I doubt even Hiro could stop it." Matt nodded once again.

"How long will you be gone?" A little voice from behind them asked. Both men turned to see a small brunette standing in the door.

"Molly! You should be in bed." Matt walked over to her, in attempt to usher back to bed.

"I want to go. I want to see Shuichii. Besides, I can help you find them when we get there." Both men stared in shock at her. "I want to help." She brought her head up to lock eyes with Mohinder, determination in her eyes. Mohinder smiled.

"I suppose we had all better start packing. I'll arrange to get two more tickets." He then set off to his computer, grabbing the phone on his way. He started typing away and dialing. Matt, quiet this whole time, noticed a small hand on his sleeve.

'_Matt…are you ok?' _Molly smiled at him, using her thoughts as to not alarm Mohinder.

_'I'm fine…I just have a bad feeling about this.'_ Molly just grinned wider.

_'But we get to see Shuichii and Hiro again! Maybe they'll sing for us again!'_ The detective couldn't help but grin back at her.

_'Maybe…let's go pack.'_

Our favorite bubbly pink-haired singer was staring at a cook book, worry etched into his face. It was Yuki's first night back from the hospital, and he wanted to make something worthy of his lover. He knew that after dinner and Riku had gone to bed, they were going to discuss the "issue". Tears started forming in his eyes as he though back to the look on Yuki's face when he caught him with Sakuma-san. Caught…that word made him feel more like a dirty little slut. He shook his head, concentrating on the recipe. He had already went shopping, and Hiro was going to come over before Mika brought Yuki home, to help him cook. That last thing he needed was to burn down the house.

"Mom?" A little boy stood at the table. "Are you feeling better?" Big brown eyes peeked over the table, the bottom part of the boy invisible. Shuichii's violet eyes widened…he forgot how hard he had cried last night.

"I'm fine Riku-chan. I guess I was a little loud last night, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head, flashing a grin and chuckling nervously. The child was not amused. Luckily, the phone rang…along with the doorbell.

"Just a minute!" He picked up the phone and headed for the door, letting Hiro in.

"Moshi Moshi!" he yelled a little loudly into the phone.

"Hey, Shuichii! Where's all the stuff?" Hiro yelled from the kitchen, causing Shuichii to miss what the other person on the phone said.

"Riku-chan can show you!" Then, turning g his attention back to the phone, "Sorry! My friend was looking for the groceries that I bought to make dinner for Yuki cause he's coming home-"

"Shuichii…this is Dr. Suresh."

* * *

So….this is what I have so far. I can't decide weather or not to write another story or just explain as a I go…let me know what you guys think…I realize it seems kinda boring, but I promise it'll get a lot better. Reviews are welcome, as well as criticism. I'd really rather not log in to read that I suck, but if you feel you must tell me so, then have at it. I am going to continue this story, cause I just might burst if I don't. it's one of those things that sits there in the back of your mind and eats away at you.

I am basing this of the manga, but Shuichii just looks so cute with pink hair I had to. Anyway, till next time! 3 from, life-is-a-classroom


	2. The Question

**Pop Star Hero**

**Ch. 2: The Meeting**

Rating: T (for now)

Language, Scary Images, and Violence

Disclaimer: As you know…I still have yet to obtain the rights to Heroes or Gravitation…

Summary: A Heroes/Gravitation crossover…of sorts.

Anyway…on with the fun! 3

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Song lyrics_

* * *

"Shuichii? It's Dr. Suresh." Japanese coated with a heavy Indian accent flowed through the telephone lines. Shuichii's eyes narrowed. This can't be good. He would only call him if it was important. Like, the world is going to blow up important. He took a deep breath in.

"What is it Dr.? I'm a little busy." He didn't mean to, but he came off harsh…cold…Yuki-like. He heard a small laugh come from the other end.

"Don't worry. I was just going to let you know I am coming to Japan tomorrow and want to do a routine check-up on you and Hiro. Just to see how your powers are coming along."

"No offense, but Hiro and I haven't used our powers since we were in New York with you. You don't need to come up here at all." In truth, Shuichii had been trying to forget that horrible day. True, they had helped saved the world, but the cost was terrible. It had cost and innocent man his brother, a young boy his father, and loss of husband. Granted that wasn't directly because of his own actions…still he had made a vow to never use is powers again.

"Weather you have used them or not is not why I am visiting. Think of this has a routine. Your power is great, Shuichii. And even with Hiro by your side, it's possible that not even he can control you. It's possible that it could eventually alter you DNA completely."

"WHAT?! You mean I can be even more of a freak then I already am?! What do you mean alter?" Shuichii's big violet eyes widened as tears started to form. "Why me?!"

"Don't worry brat. It's impossible to be more of a freak than you are." A cool voice said from the doorway. Teary-eyed and snotty, Shuichii turned to be greeted by the icy stare of his lover.

"YUKI!!YUKIYUKIYUKIYUKIYUKI!!" Throwing the phone down, the bubbly pink haired boy ran to the writer, tackling him to the ground. "You're back! I didn't expect you for another hour! I didn't hurt you did I?" Yuki Eiri tried his best not to punch the younger man.

"You idiot! Eiri just got out of the hospital! Do you want him to go back!?" Yuki's elder sister, Mika, stood behind him, keys still in hand.

"Gomen Mika-san…I'm just so glad he's back!" He stated, pouncing on Yuki once again.

Smirking slightly, the blonde patted the top of his head. "Baka…weren't you just on the phone?" In a flash, Shuichii had ran to the end of the room and picked up the phone, shouting apologies and a rushed explanation to whoever was on the other end. Helping her brother up, Mika shook her head.

"I feel sorry for whoever is on the other line."

"Mom! Dinners done!" The shout was followed by Hiro and Riku, both who wanted to make sure no serious harm had befallen the author. After a brief exchange of words, Mika and Hiro had left, leaving a still babbling Shuichii on the phone and a very disgruntled author in the doorway. Damn. He hated being blind, even if it was temporary.

"Papa?" Yuki looked down, giving the boy a quizzical look. Papa? "Dinner's ready." Grabbing the man's hand, Riku led him to kitchen, sat him down, and then went to get Shuichii. He walked into the living room, smelling something weird. Sniffing, he reached his "mom". His little eyes widened, when he saw smoke coming from his hand. "MAMA!" Startled by the yell, Yuki stumbled out of the kitchen, holding on to the doorway for support.

"Shuichii?! What's that smell? Is something burning?" Instead of his normal cool demeanor, there was a slight worried tone in his voice. Has it been mentioned that he hated being blind yet?

Startled by the yell, Shuichii glanced over at the two. He had forgotten anyone was there. He flashed his trademark grin at Riku, and walked over to Yuki, phone in hand.

"Sorry…I guess I forgot about dinner…" he bent down, putting one arm around Yuki's waist, the one holding the phone in his hand. "Let's get back to our evening?" Riku smiled, running up and grabbing Yuki's free hand.

After dinner and tucking Riku into bed, Shuichii joined Yuki on the couch. He grinned nervously as he sat next to the older man, dreading their next conversation.

"So I guess….we need to talk about Sakuma-san…"

"No." Pause. Blink.

"No?"

"That doesn't concern me anymore." He turned towards Shuichii, holding up a large piece of melted plastic. "The thing I want to know is how you melted my phone."

* * *

Jeez….that took me forever. And yes…it's going to take about 3 chapters just for Mohinder and Shuichii to meet up. And I just got caught up with season 3 of Heroes…and wow. I have so many more ideas swimming in my head. In the Next Chapter I am going to bring in Hiro Nakamura from heroes, as well as Claire. We will also get to see some more of Shuichii's ability. And one of the Graspers has a dirty little secret. Not to mention a surprise you never saw coming.

Hope you keep reading!! 3 life-is-a-classroom


End file.
